Chronologie
La Série Creatures est le fruit d'une histoire longue et tortueuse. Cette page lui est dédiée, et plus particulièrement aux évènements qui concernent les sociétés impliquées dans le developpement des jeux : Millennium, Cyberlife, Creature Labs, Entraline et Gameware. Une vue d'ensemble de Ian Saunter, Directeur de developpement : * A potted history of Creature Labs and Gameware Development (the official story) Plus d'informations sur les relations entre les différentes sociétés : * A step back in time Cette chronologie se base en grande partie sur les notes de Steve Grand notes. Un grand merci à lui pour les avoir mis à la disposition de la communauté. Chronologie des évènements N'hésitez pas à enrichir cette page, et ne vous sentez pas obligés de vous en tenir aux évènements officiels. Tout les faits importants pour la communauté ont leur place ici. Avant 1992 *'Fin 1986/Début 1987': Inspiré par The Planiverse: Computer Contact With a Two-Dimensional World, Steve Grand soumet l'idée de Creatures en tant que jeu éducatif mais ne suscite pas d'intérêt chez ses employeurs. *'1988': Michael Hayward, Tony Beckwith, Ian Saunter et un quatrième fondent Millennium. Ils demeurent plusieurs mois dans la maison de Michael avant de s'installer dans un parc scientifique voisin. Steve Grand se souvient avoir à nouveau évoqué Creatures (toutefois Ian n'en a pas le souvenir, donc il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse en fait de ses anciens employeurs). *'1990': Millennium publie Hoverforce, Horror Zombies from the Crypt et Thunderstrike. *'1991': Millennium publie Virtual Reality, Volume 2, Stormball, The Adventures of Robin Hood et James Pond 2: Codename: RoboCod (qui fera un retour 12 ans plus tard sous le nom de James Pond: RoboCod) 1992 *'1992': Millennium publie Cyber Empires, The Aquatic Games, Daughter of Serpents, Global Effect et Rome AD 92 :GreenReaper: Je me souviens de Global Effect ! Excellent jeu ! *'Septembre 1992': Naissance officielle de Creatures, il faudra toutefois plusieurs années pour que le jeu devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tiré de Tips.txt: :''L'idée de départ de ce projet est née sur le balcon d'un motel de Winthrop, État de Washington, États-Unis, en septembre 1992. *'4 novembre 1992': Steve Grand rédige A Mouse for Windows *'16 novembre 1992': Steve Grand rédige Little Computer Ewoks *'23 novembre 1992': Steve Grand rédige Ewoks techie bit for proposal 1993 *'1993': Millennium publie James Pond 3: Operation Starfish *'8 mars 1993': Steve Grand rédige Small Furry Creatures: A Mythography (première apparition du titre Small Furry Creatures), qui contient les premières informations sur le Voyage, les Grendels (différents de ceux que nous connaissons maintenant), les Ettins (encore plus crétins qu'aujourd'hui) et les Shee (Siðe). *'1 juin 1993': Premières notes disponibles du journal de developpement de Steve Grand. Leur lecture est très intéressante. *'18 juillet 1993': Steve Grand rédige les premières prémices d'une nouvelle basée sur l'univers de Creatures, le Journal de Wulf, créant ainsi la première oeuvre de fiction sur Creatures plus de trois avant que le jeu ne soit publié. *'12 décembre 1993': Steve Grand explique que le but de l'aspect mythologique est de donner une histoire et un contexte à l'univers, pas de constituer la trame du jeu : :Je n'ai jamais envisagé Creatures comme un jeu d'aventures, ni prévu de scénario figé. L'idée était que vous créiez vos propres histoire... Mais tout le monde à compris mes trucs mythologiques au premier degré, et les gens essayaient de faire de Creatures une sorte de jeu d'aventures Nordiques... :GreenReaper: '"Viking Creatures : Les Norns à Corne !"'' 1994 *'''3 mai - 10 mai 1994 Un prototype de Mode Aventure Secret est mentionné dans le journal de developpement de Steve Grand.http://fp.cyberlifersrch.plus.com/creaturesarchive/progdiary.htm *'6 juillet 1994': Michael Hayward décrète que je le jeu a besoin de plus de temps pour arriver à maturité and que Steve Grand devrait "laisser tomber les délais" (voir la note du journal). :GreenReaper: Je pense que ça a été une très importante décision : sans ce délai supplémentaire pour le reprendre et le mettre au point, Creatures n'aurait jamais été le jeu qu'il est devenu. Bon sang, il tournait encore sous DOS à l'époque, et le bibble n'existait même pas ! :-) :Il est également intéressant d'observer les fonctionnalités décrites comme potentiellement implémentables dans la version définitive. Nombre d'entre elles n'ont été pleinement réalisées que dans Creatures 3 ou Docking Station: Décidé d'ajouter 5 mois au planing ; plus de richesse graphique ; plus d'expressions faciales ; nouveaus norns (ressemblant à des singes) ; chaque norn est unique ; code complètement repensé et réécrit ; possibilité d'extensions ; permettre aux Norns de passer du système d'un utilisateur à un autre, via un disque ou un modem ; acheter de nouveaux Norns ; parole en entrée/sortie. *'1 août 1994': Le menu Cheat est ajouté. *'10 octobre 1994': Les plans pour le support DDE sont terminés, établissant les bases des outils externes pour communiquer avec Creatures *'14 novembre 1994': Michael Hayward présente pour la première fois le prototype de Creatures à la Warner Interactive, qui compara sa portée à celle du premier tableur : Visicalc *'20 novembre 1994': Cyberlife est créée pour exploiter et développer les idées de Steve Grand. 1995 *'23 janvier 1995': L'idée vient à Steve Grand de construire une maquette du décor de Creatures et de la numériser. Mark Rafter donne son accord quelques jours plus tard et commence à travailler sur la maquette. *'Millieu 1995': Cyberlife passe un contrât de publication avec la Warner Interactive et reçoit une avance d'un million de livres correspondant à une estimation de 200.000 ventes. En fait, Creatures se vendra à plus d'un demi-million d'exemplaires, dont une large partie outre-mer. *'19 juillet 1995': Le plan de conception de Creatures est enfin terminé. Comme pour beaucoup de projets de développement, il aura fallu construire une grande partie du programme pour le définir complètement... 1996 *'21 mars 1996, 10h50': Naissance du premier Norn jamais élevé en captivité. Il est appellé Cain, fils de Ron et de Eve. *'22 avril 1996': La double menace des maladies et des bactéries s'introduit dans le monde de Creatures. *'Novembre 1996' Le département Cyberlife compte 10 personnes. *'11 Novembre 1996': Sortie de Creatures. 100.000 exemplaires sont vendus dès le premier mois. Warner Interactive est rapidement racheté par GT Interactive qui devient le nouveau distributeur. *'Décembre 1996': Sortie du Christmas Pack 1. Plus de 4000 téléchargements la première semaine. Le Kit d'Injection est compris dans le pack. http://web.archive.org/web/19970110042052/www.cyberlife.co.uk/creatures_shop_christmas_pack.htm *'18 décembre 1996': Sortie du "Norn 6-pack" : Buffy, Dion, Jarvis, Melvin, Sharla, et Teesha. (Télécharger) 1997 *'1997': Steve Grand, Dave Cliff, et Anil Malhotra rédigent Creatures: Artificial Life Autonomous Software Agents *'Mars 1997': Création de alt.games.creatures. *'Mai 1997': Apparition de l'expression "wolfling run". *'2 mai 1997': Margot Adler de la '''National Public Radio' effectue un reportage sur Creatures. Écouter le reportage. *'Juillet 1997': La division PS1 de Cyberlife est vendue à la Sony Computer Entertainment Europe,en même temps que 60 des 80 postes de la société. *'15 juillet 1997': Sortie de Creatures aux États-Unis par Mindscape. *'22 juillet 1997': Slink prophétise la traversée du Warp d'ordinateur à ordinateur. *'Août 1997': Sortie du Object Pack 1, en même temps que le Kit d'Observation et le Preview Kit *'5 août 1997': Creatures est sacré Meilleur Jeu de Stratégie à la Macworld Expo. *'1 septembre 1997': Apparition de l'expression "feral run". *'7 septembre 1997': Naissance du NORN Collective. *'Octobre 1997': Sortie du Object Pack 2. *'22 octobre 1997': NitGold "découvre" l'existence du Naven et le signale sur A.G.C. *'Décembre 1997': Sortie du Christmas Pack 2. *'17 décembre 1997': Sortie du Kit Génétique. *'28 décembre 1997': Rapport de la mutation Bacchus sur A.G.C. *'29 décembre 1997': Flame fonde le Norn Doll Wanters A Lotters 1998 *'1998': Steve Grand et Dave Cliff rédigent Creatures: Entertainment Software Agents with Artificial Life (Archive) *'11 février 1998': Mindscape annonce la suite de Creatures, qui s'approche déjà des 400.000 exemplaires vendus. Le directeur en chef annonce : :"Quiconque a déjà joué à Creatures sera comblé par les surprises qu'offre la suite." *'28 février 1998': Rapport du Mode Aventure Secret dans Creatures 1 sur A.G.C. par David Wood. *'17 mars 1998': Le département de Recherche Appliquée de Cyberlife remporte un contrat avec le Ministère de la Défense pour une recherche sur les Unmanned Airborne Vehicles. *'29 avril 1998': AntiNorn publie Tortured Norns, devenant le jour même l'individu le plus haï de la Communauté Creatures. *'Mai 1998': Lisa de Araujo rejoint Cyberlife en tant qu'internet marketing manager. *'8 mai 1998': David Ball devient président de Cyberlife et le professeur Chris Winter prend la place de Directeur de Developpement. *'9 mai 1998' Le New Scientist publie Agents from Albia. *'22 mai 1998': Toby Simpson déclare que Creatures 2 sortira "début du troisième trimestre, cette année" dans From Creatures to Androids: An Interview with Toby Simpson of CyberLife (Accès réservé.) *'23 mai 1998': Jour des Norns et des Grendels *'28-31 mai 1998': Blueberry la poupée est kidnappée alors que Cyberlife assiste à la conférence de l'E3. Une récompense de 1000 £ est offerte pour son retour mais personne ne la réclamera avant près d'un an. *'13 juin 1998': Bean publie la première nouvelle de sa série HoloDeck series sur A.G.C. *'29 juin 1998': La sCreatures seriesdevient l'unique jeu sur ordinateur à recevoir le Millennium Products Marque (Archive). Plus de 500.000 exemplaires ont été vendus, et de ceci : The Creatures Global Digital Ecosystem (Archive) on estime la population totale de Norns à plus de cinq millions. *'Juillet 1998': Cyberlife fait un tour d'horizon (Archive) de la Communauté Creatures. Les statistiques demeurent à peu près identiques à celles de la précédente étude. *'Août 1998': L'équipe de Cyberlife compte 40 membres. *'27 août 1998': Sortie de Creatures 2, publié par Mindscape. Les membres du Early Adoption Program reçoivent leurs exemplaires quelques jours plus tard. *'10-13 septembre 1998': Cyberlife acceuille la Digital Biota2 à Cambridge. Parmi les participants, on compte Steve Grand, Chris Winter, Richard Dawkins et Douglas Adams (son discours). *'Mi-septembre 1998': Sortie du Object Pack 1 pour Creatures 2. *'22 septembre 1998': Cyberlife sort la mise à jour du génome de Creatures 2. *'Octobre 1998': Sortie du Object Pack 2 pour Creatures 2. *'13 octobre 1998': CptSiskoX est arrêté pour violation de copyright et de marque déposée. *'Décembre 1998': Sortie du Christmas Pack pour Creatures 2. *'7 décembre 1998': Mattel achete The Learning Company (propriétaire de Mindscape qui produit la Série Creatures) pour 3,8 milliards de dollars. Ils réalisent rapidement qu'ils ont fait une erreur et réagissent en diminuant certaines dépenses, comme sur les budget marketing. *'12 décembre 1998': Frimlin's Kiwi Creatures gagne le Golden Shee Awards, élu Site sur Creatures le Plus Populaire. Ping and Ali arrivent second ex-aequo avec CreaturesLife.net et Albia 2000. 1999 *'1 janvier 1999': Mike Raiford sort la première version du GEL. *'2 janvier 1999': Naissance du sujet [[JNCOBOY EVERYONE READ!!!!]] sur alt.games.creatures. Il recevra plus de 7000 réponses sur 6 ans. :GreenReaper: C'est l'estimation actuelle (Janvier 2005), le sujet n'est toujours pas clos. *'11 janvier 1999': Francis Irving rejoint Creature Labs. *'3 février 1999': Dillon créé alt.games.creatures.moderated. *'5 février 1999': Cyberlife démarre le Creatures Development Network. *'1 mars 1999': Sortie du Sprite Workshop, du COB Compiler, de l'Attachment Editor, du Egg Maker, du Genetics Mapper et du RGB Converter sur le CDN *'9 mars 1999': Après avoir rassemblé un fond de plus d'un million de dollar grace aux Foresight Technology et nommé Howard Newmark Directeur de Publication, Ian Saunter Directeur de Développement et Toby Simpson Directeur Artistique, Cyberlife se scinde officiellement en trois départements : Recherche Appliquée (projets de défense), l'Institut Cyberlife (recherche et développement) et Creature Labs (divertissement). Des trois, seul Creature Labs survivra plus d'une année. *'1 avril 1999': jcarrcwalk sort Dragon Nornior. *'25 avril 1999': Creature Labs commence à vendre le Room Editor et le Pose and Gait Editor. *'20 mai 1999': Ash Harman (Frimlin) rejoint Creatures Labs *'Juin 1999': Ben Gonshaw rejoint Creatures Labs *'Juin 1999': Wayne Stallwood rejoint Creature Labs *'16 juin 1999': Moca publie le premier épisode de We be Creatures! *'18 juin 1999': Fondation de Creatures SETI@home team. *'28 juin 1999': Creature Labs devient le premier dévellopeur de jeux sur ordinateur à être recevoir la certification ISO 9001 TickIT. *'13 juillet 1999': Chris Der fonde Chris Chat. *'16 juillet 1999': Bean publie le dernier chapitre de sa série HoloDeck series sur A.G.C. *'7 octobre 1999': Sortie de Creatures Adventures. *'29 octobre 1999': HomeCreatures finit par ouvrir. *'Novembre 1999': Le département Recherche Appliquée est fermé, ainsique le projet Origin. Steve Grand quitte Cyberlife, et l'Institut Cyberlife ferme avec lui. *'1 novembre 1999': Sortie de Creatures 3 aux États-Unis. En raison de problèmes chez Mindscape, la promotion du jeu est mal assurée et les ventes sont mauvaises. *'20 novembre 1999': Sortie du premier patch pour Creatures 3. *'12 décembre 1999': CreaturesLife.net note qu'un add-on pour Creatures 3 est en travaux. - "Nommé pour le moment 'docker', il permet de s'arrimer aux navires spatiaux de C3." *'Fin 1999': Dave Cliff et Steve Grand rédigent The Creatures Global Digital Ecosystem PDF 2000 *'Janvier 2000': PC Gamer (éditon de février) confirme qu'un "Creatures 3.5, Docking station" est prévu pour le troisième trimestre 2000. *'12 janvier 2000': Cyberlife prend officiellement le nom de Creature Labs, :"... entre dans le domaine du divertissement et prend une nouvelle direction avec de nouveaux objectifs." *'15 janvier 2000': Mort de SteerPike. Une grande partie de la Communauté Creatures pleure sa perte. *'18 janvier 2000': Creature Labs nomme Chris McKee directeur en chef. Son précédent poste était à Interleaf, :"une société proposant des solutions aux grandes entreprises pour la gestion Internet de données XML." *'17 février 2000': Sortie de la deuxième mise à jour de Creatures 3 par Creature Labs. Elle inclut un nouveau genome plus explicite. *'23 février 2000': Creature Labs annonce le développement de Beasts: :"Beasts" est un nouveau jeu de "Creature Labs" portant sur la lointaine et mystérieuse créature appellée Yéti ou Abominable Homme des neiges. On a relevé ses traces dans l'Himalaya, en Inde, au Népal et au Tibet. Selon les autochtones, le Yéti n'est que l'une des nombreuses créatures non-identifiées qui vivent dans les montagnes du sud-est asiatique. Des légendes parlant d'un autre géant, appellé Sasquatch ou Bigfoot, continuent de circuler parmi certains indiens d'amérique, dont les tribues habitaient les forêts du nord-ouest." *'Mars 2000': Mark Stamps est nommé directeur des Technologies de l'information à Creature Labs. *'10 mars 2000': Sortie du Kit Génétique pour Creatures 3. *'6 avril 2000': Creature Labs annonce le développement de Sea-Monkey Marina (renommé ensuite "The Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys"). Howard Newmark, directeur de publication, déclaire : :"Fans et admirateurs de longue date du phénomène Sea-Monkey, nous avons toujours pensé qu'un jeu Sea-Monkey basé sur la technologie CyberLife serait un succès. Nous sommes très heureux de nous associer à un aussi grand titre et nous tacherons de lui faire justice avec un super produit." *'25 avril 2000': Publication du premier épisode de The Last Shee in Albia, introduisant le personnage du Shee Solitaire. *'28 avril 2000': Daniel Silverstone (Kinnison) quitte Creature Labs *'26 mai 2000': Creatures Labs dépose le jeu Creatures original sur Freeloader, un service de téléchargement de jeux en ligne. *'2 juin 2000': Le World Switcher pour Creatures 2, jusque là disponible que dans le Kit Vital, sort en téléchargement libre. *'9 juin 2000': Creature Labs et Chaos Development annoncent la sortie imminente de Montu. *'27 juin 2000': Creature Labs annonce le séquençage complet du génome Norn (Archive) *'Juillet 2000': Naissance du projet C12DS. *'6 juillet 2000': David Clipsham, anciennement à la tête de Our Price et Waterstones, devient président de Creature Labs. *'25 juillet 2000': Création d'une nouvelle newsletter, appellée Much Ado About Norns. *'Août 2000': La deuxième parution de Much Ado About Norns pose la question du statut des Norns. Sont-ils vivants ? 47% pense que oui, 20% pensent que non, les autres ne savent pas. *'15 septembre 2000': Creature Labs signe un contrat pour Snowman Interactive Storybook avec FastTrak, éditeur britanique et Emme, français. Il signe aussi avec SWING! Entertainment pour Creatures GBA et avec la GameCube. *'Octobre 2000': 3i Group et Foresight Technology VCT, spécialistes des Capital-risques, investissent pour 2,5 millions de livres en obligations convertibles dans Creature Labs, dont presque toutes seront ensuites perdues. *'20 octobre 2000': Aktion Millennium démarre sur Mummy's Creatures. *'2 novembre 2000': Sortie de Creatures Trilogy par Encore Software aux Étas-Unis, et Creatures Adventures gagne un EMMA. *'3 novembre 2000': Les Edgar (co-fondateur de Bullfrog) entre au conseil d'administration de Creature Labs. *'7 novembre 2000': Sortie du Americana Pack pour Creatures 3 par NeoDecatur. *'11 novembre 2000': Sortie deCreatures Playground par Havas Interactive'''en Europe , et par '''Encore Software aux États-Unis et au Canada. *'17 novembre 2000': Graeme Williams rejoint Creature Labs. *'4 décembre 2000': Andrea Ciolini et Dominique Whitman rejoignent Creature Labs. *'26 décembre 2000': Thaddaeus Frogley et Gavin Buttimore remportent le 15eme Tournoi International de Code C Impénétrable avec THADGAVIN 2001 *'24 janvier 2001': Ian Konrath devient directeur financier deCreature Labs. Chris McKee déclare : :"Ian a le bon profil. L'expérience d'une introduction en bourse, des négociations de crédits et de capital-risque menées avec succès, et un travail actif avec les analystes et la communauté financière. Il a indubitablement fait ses preuves en matière de gestion et de stratégie financières et cela fait de lui la personne idéale pour superviser notre croissance et notre développement." *'29 février 2001': Jewels est victime d'un accident vasculaire cérébral. La communauté le pleure. *'13 février 2001': Toby et Ben Simpson quittent Creature Labs pour fonder Nicely Crafted, ils seront rejoints fin 2002 par Mark Ashton et Robert Dickson. Sortie le même jour du Valentine Norn pour C2. *'17 février 2001': Millennium Creatures réouvre ses portes à l'adresse www.millenniumcreatures.net *'1 mars 2001': Creature Labs annonce à nouveau le développement de Beasts en tant que jeu de stratégie en temps réel. *'Mars 2001': Mummy lance le Aktion Farbtopf. *'27 mars 2001': Creature Labs annonce la sortie de Docking Station. *'Mai 2001': Creatures Labs et ses filiales comptent 70 employés. *'2 mai 2001': Sortie du Bondi Norn pour Creatures 3 et Docking Station. Les bêta testeurs de la DS l'obtiennent gratuitement. *'Juin 2001': Sent: C'est une petite information que les autres membres de la communauté peuvent ignorer : HomeCreatures avait fini par fermer parce qu'il n'était plus actif. Un fusion était initialement prévue avec Creature Creations. Nous avions commencé, Tim, moi-même et d'autres membres de l'équipe de Creature Creations qui avaient accès à la base de donnée de HC, mais il y a eu quelqus problèmes (je pense que la faute en incombe à l'équipe de MGON mais rien n'est certain) et la fusion n'a jamais réelement été effectuée. *'4 juillet 2001': David Worlock entre au conseil d'administration de Creature Labs. *'5 juillet 2001': Sortie du Turtle Norn. *'7 juillet 2001': Sortie du Hardman Norn pour Creatures 3 et Docking Station. *'25 juillet 2001': Friedeger devient le 100.000 ème Norn à traverser le Warp, mais comme Apollo établit ce record en saturant le système de centaines de copies de Norns grâce au Mini-Copier de Clucky (son ordinateur n'aurait pas pu supporter des centaines de Norns différents), ce fut KDC qui remporta le prix. *'Août 2001': Le conseil d'administration de Creatures Labs réalise qu'ils perdent à nouveau de l'argent et commence à rechercher de nouveaux fonds. *'13 août 2001': Sortie de Creatures Internet Edition (qui inclut le Magma Norn). *'20 août 2001': Sortie du Treehugger Norn pour Creatures 3 et Docking Station. *'31 août 2001': Sortie du forum commun Creatures Forum par Uttar, Helen et Dan. *'Octobre 2001': Creatures Labs publie Ms. Pac Man: Quest for the Golden Maze et DIG DUG Deeper. *'16 octobre 2001': Creature Labs publie Amazing Virtual Sea-Monkeys. *'25 octobre 2001': Le CDN lance le système de réservation dans le classifier. *'Novembre 2001': Ben Gonshaw quitte Creature Labs. *'12 novembre 2001': Creatures Internet Edition pour Linux est annoncé. *'22 novembre 2001': Sortie du Map Editor pour C3 et DS sur Creatures Mall. *'27 novembre 2001': Atari, appartenant à SwixSnow, devient le 200.000 ème Norn à traverser le Warp. *'30 novembre 2001': Sortie du Toxic Norn pour Creatures 3 et Docking Station. *'7 décembre 2001': Sortie de Creatures PS1 en Europe par Swing! Entertainment Media AG. 2002 *'Janvier 2002': Sortie de Origin of the Digital Species, un documentaire de trente minutes produit par Discovery Channel et tourné par Penninsula Films. *'11 janvier 2002': Sortie de Creatures GBA en Europe par Swing! Entertainment Media AG. *'24 janvier 2002': Sortie du Zebra Norn pour Creatures 3/Docking Station. *'Février 2002': Le travail sur Beasts (Yeren aujourd'hui) cesse. Thaddaeus Frogley quitte Creature Labs. *'8 février 2002': Sortie de Creatures GBA aux États-Unis par Conspiracy Entertainment. *'14 février 2002': NeoDecatur publie Valentine's Day Pack mis à jour pour Docking Station, alors qu'Alien et [tomtschek sortent le Pink Poodle Ettin. *'15 février 2002': Sortie de l'Astro Norn pour Creatures 3 et Docking Station. *'Mars 2002': HomeCreatures ferme ses portes. *'6 mars 2002': Les membres de H2g2 rédigent un article sur la Série Creatures. *'25 mars 2002': Sortie du Harlequin Norn pour Creatures 3 et Docking Station. *'Avril 2002': Creature Labs entre en pourparlers avec 3i afin de sécuriser de nouveaux fonds et éviter une crise financière. Une première recherche de fond venant de cette source et d'autres avait ramené 7 millions de livres. *'16 avril 2002': Sortie du Borg Norn pour Creatures 3 et Docking Station par BioLabs. *'20 avril 2002': Début du Aktion Pentatypus sur Mummy's Creatures. *'24 avril 2002': Sortie du Fallow Norn de Lone Shee pour Creatures 3 et Docking Station. *'25 avril 2002': Les Edgar, membre du conseil d'administration, sembre intéressé par l'achat de Creature Labs. 3i se retire après avoir reconsidéré les compétences de l'équipe de direction actuelle. *'Mai 2002': 3i n'est pas prêt à accepter que Creature Labs soit vendu aux membres du conseil d'administration pour 75.000 £ alors qu'il a inversti 2,5 millions de livres il y a 18 mois à peine et réclame une autre décision. *'14 mai 2002': Sortie de Creatures : Raised in Space pour PS1 par Conspiracy Entertainment. *'27 mai 2002': Tenue d'un conseil extraordinaire, présidé par Chris McKee, le directeur en chef de Creature Labs. Sont discutées les choix à prendre pour sauver les emplois de la société (queque chose entre 43 et 50), un nouveau holding est formé qui ajoute 400.000 £ aux 75.OOO £ précédement offertes, mais les actionnaires, qui veulent défendre leurs intérêts, prédisent une perte de 2 millions de livres pour les 15 prochains mois. :"Si la direction ne s'améliore pas et ne se concentre pas sur le coté commercial, des problèmes pourraient se reposer très bientôt." ::On a suggéré qu'il s'agissait juste d'un investisseur grognon, et que le Business Weekly se montrait trop pessimiste. --GreenReaper :Creatures Labs publie en même temps le Magma Norn (auparavant uniquement disponible dans la Creatures Internet Edition). *'Juin 2002': Creature Labs devient officiellement Entraline Limited. Cyberlife Technology Ltd demeure sa filiale d'exploitation. *'1 juillet 2002': GreenReaper publie ses logon skins pour Windows XP *'2 juillet 2002': Sortie du Siamese Norn pour Creatures 3 et Docking Station. *'12 juillet 2002': Sortie de l'adaptation du jeu Atari Warlords. *'16 juillet 2002': Wayne Stallwood quitte Creature Labs pour fonder sa propre société. Il reçoit une GameCube comme cadeau d'adieu et continuera de travailler pour CL comme consultant extérieur de temps en temps. *'Septembre 2002': Hasbro sort le R2-D2 Interactive Astromech Droid dont la programmation a été assurée par Creature Labs. *'13 septembre 2002': Francis Irving quitte Cyberlife. Ses amis lui achètent un camescope numérique comme cadeau de départ. *'20 septembre 2002': Sortie de Creatures Gold par Focus Software. *'16 octobre 2002': Sortie du Banshee Grendel pour Creatures 3 et Docking Station. *'Décembre 2002': Commence le Weihnachtsaktion Secret Santa 2002. *'1 décembre 2002': DClick publie le test What Creature are you?. *'5 décembre 2002': Creature Labs termine la conversion pour PC de Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams. 2003 *'4 février 2003': Fermeture de Creature Labs Mall. *'10 février 2003': Sortie du Ladybird Norn pour Creatures 2. *'24 février 2003': Cognition Games achète les droits de la version Macintosh de Creatures 3. *'28 février 2003': Ashley Harman (alias Frimlin) quitte Cyberlife. Il commente : :C'était un peu bizarre de se retrouver aux bureaux de Creature Labs, à remballer tous ces jouets que j'avais accumulé, des Norns et Grendels venant de fans de Creatures. Quand j'ai regardé autour de moi, je n'en ai pas vu d'autres. C'était ainsi que les choses avaient tournée depuis plusieurs annnées, j'aurais du m'y être habitué...Mais cette vision m'a marqué'.'' *'''Mars 2003: Les directeurs d'Entraline, Chris McKee, Ian Konrath, Howard Newmark et Ian Saunter admettent que malgré les espoirs, la liquidation est devenue inévitable avec la perte de plusieurs contrats majeurs. *'19 mars 2003': Mark Stamps ouvre le forum DockingStation Aftermath afin de tenir la communauté informée de la situation et des évènements à venir. *'20 mars 2003': Fermeture de Creature Labs. De nombreux membres de la Communauté Creatures disent au revoir sur les articles du journal de Lisa de Araujo. *'21 mars 2003': Sortie du Hippi Norn pour C2. *'3 avril 2003': Fermeture des serveurs de la Docking Station. *'15 avril 2003': Entraline/Cyberlife est mis en liquidation suite au dernier conseil extraordinaire. Parmi les raisons invoquées se trouve l'insolvabilité de leurs partenaires de publication allemands et les faibles perspectives dans la domaine de l'industrie du jeu. Les actionnaires ajoutèrent : "Incompétence de la direction." *'16 avril 2003': Ian Saunter reçoit un coup de téléphone de Mark Bevan, qui a travaillé sur FightBox et collabore désormais avec la BBC, pour lui demander des nouvelles de Evo Warriors. CL/Entraline étant mort, Ian parvient à convaincre un ami fatigué de métier de consultant (Jeremy Cooke) de financer le développement d'une version réduite du jeu, qui deviendra BAMZOOKi. *'28 avril 2003': Le Business Weekly indique qu'en plus des sommes dues aux investisseurs de 3i, NW Brown, Hermann Hauser et Peter Dawe, les fondateurs de Entraline, doivent 75.000 £ à leurs administrateurs, plus 200.000 £ à l'Inland Revenue, et qu'en plus de cela les employés travaillent depuis trois mois sans salaire. Le même investisseur que plus haut déclare : :"Nous avons entendu dire que l'équipe de directon pourrait tenter de racheter les actifs. Si cela s'avere être le cas, mettre la pagaille dans une affaire, se débarrasser des dettes et garder les avoirs ne semble pas très juste. Cette société s'est effondrée à cause du manque de compétence et de talents pour la vente de sa direction. Nous avons espoir qu'ils sortiront de cette débacle les mains vides."'' *'''7 mai 2003: Gameware Development devient incorporated. *'7 juin 2003': Mark Stamps remet en ligne le premier serveur Docking Station. *'18 juin 2003': Réouverture de l'enregistrement des utilisateurs de la Docking Station. Survivor commence sur Creatures Caves. *'Milieu 2003': Fondation de la Région Albia sur NationStates. *'2 juillet 2003': Crazy Creatures Captures ouvre sur TreeSprite's Creatures Grove. *'3 July 2003': Après plusieurs rumeurs issues de l'équipe de CL, Gameware Europe est officiellement annoncé comme l'acquéreur des avoirs et des droits de propriété intellectuelle de Cyberlife. Le directeur en chef, Jeremy Cooke, déclare qu'ils vont se "dévouer, non seulement à maintenir le développement de la Série Creatures, mais aussi à continuer la création de nouveaux concepts en IA dédiés au divertissement pour la télévision et les téléphones portables." et note qu'il y a "de nombreux excellents studios au Royaume-Uni qui réussissent avec les conditions actuelles du marché." Notre première priorité est de remettre en fonction les services en lignes de la Docking Station et d'assurer les fidèles de notre volonté de continuer à vous procurer des produits de divertissement basés sur les concepts de Creatures. :La Communauté Creatures se réjouit que les Norns survivent à la liquidation. *'4 juillet 2003': Sortie du Gremlin Norn par West Winds. *'18 juillet 2003': edash démarre le Creatures Community Project. *'5 août 2003': Le site C12DS est mis en ligne. *'25 août 2003': Mummy lance l'Aktion Limited Edition. *'5 septembre 2003': Survivor prend fin, avec Gryph comme gagnante. *'27 septembre 2003': Sortie du Kunterbunt Norn. *'31 octobre 2003': Le site officiel de Gameware est mis en ligne. *'14 novembre 2003': Gameware annonce l'utilisation de leur technologie pour le série de CBBC BAMZOOKi, qui est prévue pour mars 2004. *'Décembre 2003': Gameware sort James Pond: RoboCod, et propose également de nombreux outils et kits de survie, jusque là vendue dans Creatures Mall et désormais en téléchargement libre pour marquer leur soutien à la communauté. L'édition 2003 de Weihnachtsaktion Secret Santa commence. *'26 décembre 2003': Sortie de la version bêta publique de la metaroom C12DS par lacota. 2004 *'21 février 2004': Hans a converti les Pumuckl Norns pour C2. *'28 février 2004': Début de l'Aktion Breed Detective. *'18 mars 2004': Hans a publié les Foxi Norns pour C2. *'3 avril 2004': Sarah et Tafgana remportent l'Aktion Breed Detective. *'7 mai 2004': White Dynamite Grendels du Hans sort. *'Mai 2004': L'équipe de développement Metacore est formée. *'30 mai 2004': Les Norns apparaissent comme icones du jeu vidéo aux cotés de Lara Croft et de Donkey Kong à l'E3. Gameware est aux anges. *6''' juin 2004': NornenMeister Site web est allé en ligne avec les Plant Norns nouvellement converties et trois autres races pour C2 de Hans. *'24 juin 2004': k9norn est dénoncé à la police australienne. *'25-31 juillet 2004''' Premier CCSF, avec le thème Noël en juillet. *'12 Août 2004': Hans (NornenMeister) publié les Gecko Ettins. *'Août 2004': Gameware sort Creatures: The Albian Years (publié par Fusion Labs) et annonce qu'ils ont cédé la licence de tous les jeux de la Série Creatures à Infinium Labs pour leur système de jeu Phantom, et qu'ils ont achété SceneMachines dans le but d'utiliser leur technologie dans des jeux à venir. Jeremy Cooke annonce : :"SceneMachines nous rapproche de notre vision de plate-formes partagées, des applications pour des jeux non-violents." *'Octobre 2004': Gameware sort Creatures Exodus et Creatures Village, à nouveau publiés par Fusion Labs. *'14 octobre 2004': Annonce du groupe de développement Corona. *'15 octobre 2004': Sortie de la première metaroom de Corona, le Garbage Dump. *'15 décembre 2004': Ian Saunter de Gameware rapporte : :"Coté Creatures, nous poursuivons notre quête à la recherche d'un partenaire prêt à s'engager suffisement pour continuer la série. Nombreux fans dévoués sont condamnés à une nouvelle déception, chaque fois qu'ils viennent ici chercher des nouvelles, en apprenant que nous n'avons toujours pas de partenaire. Certes, nous avons re-republié tous les vieux titres qui restent disponibles dans notre boutique. Nous continuons aussi à héberger et entretenir le serveur de la Docking Station, ce qui, je l'espère, prouve notre volonté à faire revivre le jeu et vous proposer de nouvelles offres basées sur l'univers des Shee. Toutefois, je crains qu'il ne faille attendre longtemps avant que cela ne devienne une réalité. Et, pour être honnête, nous devons accepter que cela pourrait ne jamais arriver !" *'24 décembre 2004': Sortie de la bêta de la salle 1 de Aquatilis Caverna. *'24 décembre 2004': NornenMeister a publié les Hokuspokus Norns. *'30 décembre 2004': Lancement de Creatures Wiki. Plus de 500 pages sont écrites la première semaine. 2005 *'16 janvier 2005': Sortie du Bahama Norn. *'16 janvier 2005': NornenMeister publie les Gecko Ettins v.2.0. *'26 janvier 2005': Sortie du Gargoyle Norns pour Creatures 2. *'5 février 2005': Le premier Get Online Day sature les serveurs de la Docking Station. *'9 février 2005': Creatures Wiki contient 100.000 mots répartis sur 800 sujets. *'10 février 2005': Nouveau design pour Amanora's Creatures. *'21 février 2005': Sortie du Konnichiwa Norn. *'2 mars 2005': Gameware mentionne Creatures Wiki. *'5 mars 2005': Deuxième Get Online Day. *'20 mars 2005': Sortie de l'El Dorado Norn pour C2. *'25 mars 2005': Alien et Tafgana sortent une version améliorée de l'Easter Norn. *'28 mars 2005': Le Wall Street Journal mentionne Creatures Wiki, Steve Grand y fait également mention sur son blog. *'2 avril 2005': Troisième Get Online Day, les serveur de la DSs ne crashent pas. *'Mai 2005': Sortie des versions russes de Creatures Exodus et de Creatures Village. *'18 mai 2005': Kutoka Interactive annonce qu'il prévoit de sortir Creatures Exodus et Creatures Village dans un format hybride, valable pour Windows et Mac OS X. Sortie du Reptile Norn. *'20 mai 2005': Survivor est sur le point de commencer mais Creatures Caves tombe en panne. *'21 mai 2005': NornenMeister publie le Calypso Norn. Survivor commence pour de bon. *'30 mai 2005': Sortie de l'Element Norn. *'20 juin 2005': NornenMeister a converti les Shees pour C2. *'24 juillet 2005': Sortie du Spike Norn par Kari. *'26 juillet 2005': L'équipe de la C12DS teste 'la candidate au titre de version finale'. *'31 juillet 2005': Le Creatures Community Spirit Festival 2005 est ouvert. *'8 août 2005': Sortie du Snow Norn pour C1. *'14 août 2005': Sortie de la C12DS ! *'21 août 2005': Creatures Wiki atteint un total de 2000 articles. *'18 septembre 2005:' Sweetheart Grendel de NornenMeister sorti. *'30 septembre 2005': Kutoka Interactive sort Creatures Exodus et Creatures Village pour Windows et Mac OS X. *'15 octobre 2005': Alien sort le Fluffy Norn. *'18 octobre 2005': clohse sort Ron's House. *'3 novembre 2005:' NornenMeister a converti Plague Ettins et le Tiger Grendels pour C2. *'22 novembre 2005': NornenMeister publie le Vulkanausbruch auf Albia pour C2. *'24 novembre 2005': Amanora sort le Flora Norn version 2. *'27 novembre 2005': Début de Christmasnorn 2005. *'24 décembre 2005': NornenMeister a publié le Albia at Night pour Creatures 2. 2006 *'23 janvier 2006' - Openc2e célebre la naissance de son premier Norn. *'31 janvier 2006' NornenMeister a publié le Albitopia pour Creatures 2. *'5 février 2006' NornenMeister publie les Porky Norns. *'26 février 2006' - The Evil Council déclare la guerre à Gameware Development. *'10 mars 2006' Vulcana Norns de NornenMeister libérés. *'14 mars 2006' Frog Norns v.2 de NornenMeister libérés. *'1 avril 2006' - Anduin llamaïse Creatures Wiki sous le nom de Llamanduin. Malkin, Spook (anonymous), et MonaLS s'y attaquent peu après. *'17 mai 2006' NornenMeister publie le Flying Wonderland pour Creatures 2. *'19 juillet 2006' - Après une longue attente, Rascii rescuscite les forums de Creatures Caves. *'21 juillet 2006' Plasma Grendels de NornenMeister libérés. *'30 juillet 2006' - Ouverture du CCSF 2006. *'3 août 2006' NornenMeister libère les Rainbow Norns arc pendant la CCSF 2006. *'6 août 2006' NornenMeister a converti les Indianer Norns pour C2. *'15 août 2006 'NornenMeister sort le monde Animal Arena pour Creatures 2. *'Octobre 2006' - Creatures 2 est implémenté sous Openc2e. *'11 novembre 2006' - Creatures célebre le dixième anniversaire de sa sortie. *'25 novembre 2006' - KnyteTrypper décède d'une pneumonie à l'age de 56 ans. C3/DS Nexus est archivé. *'1 décembre 2006' NornenMeister libère les Winged Worker Ettins pour Creatures 2. *'24 décembre 2006' NornenMeister sort le C2 monde Christmas in Albia. 2007 * 6 juillet 2007: NornenMeister a converti les CV Okapi Norns pour Creatures 2. * 11 septembre 2007: The Amazing Virtual Sea Monkeys to C2 aka The Albian Sea Bay sorti du NornenMeister. * 15 septembre 2007: Lady Marava sort les Confused Norns pour Creatures 2. * 01 décembre 2007: Alien sort les Glow Norns v.2 * 24 décembre 2007: NornenMeister a publié Das Piratenschiff. 2008 * 14 avril 2008 Alien sort les Opera Ettins. * 31 octobre 2008 NornenMeister website descend. 2009 * 21 janvier 2009 to 17 Mars 2009 NornenMeister site fait un retour. 2011 * 2 février 2011: Les nouveaux Spirit Awards CC sera présenté à: Albian Awards: Tomtschek, L'équipe C12DS et l'équipe C2toDS (Liam et Moe) pour les meilleurs metarooms. Bibble Awards: Rascii pour Creatures Caves, Nimue pour Creatures of Avalon et Mummy pour les Mummy's Creatures. Bronze Shee Awards: Ghosthande, Tomtschek et MerNorns (Wafuru et Lis Morris) pour les meilleures races. Golden Carrot Awards: MNB, Aquashee, Mr_nStuff, Moe et Clucky pour les meilleurs agents. Silver Hand Awards: Don, NornenMeister et Laura pour des contributions notables. 2012 * 23 mars 2012: Mummy's Creatures Forum ouvre un Creatures Online section. * 23 septembre 2012: The NornenMeister website fait un retour. * 27 september 2012: NornenMeister est devenu un nouvel administrateur au Mummy's Creatures Forum. 2013 * 19 septembre 2013: Le NornenMeister website a atteint 200 pages individuelles. 2014 * 16 février 2014: Mummy's Creatures Forum se redessiné à la manière de la website de NornenMeister. * 26 février 2014: Toa-Nuva est devenu un nouvel administrateur au Mummy's Creatures Forum. * 25 avril 2014: Mummy's Creatures Forum ouvre un Grandroids section. 2016 * 3 '''septembre 2016''': Mummy's Creatures Forum se redessiné à la manière de la website de Toa-Nuva Spieletipps. :''Quelque chose à ajouter ? Cliquez sur Modifier et ajoutez-le ! -- GreenReaper Catégorie:Communauté